Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $14\dfrac{3}{5}-1\dfrac{2}{3} = {?}$
Explanation: Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {14\dfrac{9}{15}}-{1\dfrac{10}{15}}$ Convert ${14\dfrac{9}{15}}$ to ${13 + \dfrac{15}{15} + \dfrac{9}{15}}$ So the problem becomes: ${13\dfrac{24}{15}}-{1\dfrac{10}{15}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {13} + {\dfrac{24}{15}} - {1} - {\dfrac{10}{15}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {13} - {1} + {\dfrac{24}{15}} - {\dfrac{10}{15}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=12 + {\dfrac{24}{15}} - {\dfrac{10}{15}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 12+\dfrac{14}{15}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 12\dfrac{14}{15}$